


Percy Jackson and the short stories from a Sleep Deprived Author

by AliceNightmary



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Stalking, Teasing, Underage - Freeform, bind, blindfold, little bit of fluff on ch. 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:39:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6817501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceNightmary/pseuds/AliceNightmary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I haven't been getting enough sleep because of work and school and I've had no time to write, but I love writing. So here's some short stories inspired by some of my sleep deprived messed up mind. Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nico's favorite toy

**Author's Note:**

> Nico finds a new toy.

"P-please! L-let me go! I promise I won't tell anyone! I just w-want to go home! I want to go home!"

 

 

So noisy, endless screaming. Fascinating. Ever since Nico had brought the pretty one home with him, the boy had done nothing but scream. Scream and cry. Nico was never tired of it though. The tied up, blind folded one's voice was music to his ears. He could listen to the delicate boy's screaming all day long as he tightened his restraints. He had the alluring boy's arms and legs spread, all four limbs tied to the posts on the bed. A gift to Nico himself. A pretty little thing to keep Nico company in the empty once quiet home. No one would bother him and his toy.

 Nico loved him. He had fallen in love with the black haired beauty the first moment he first laid eyes on him. Nico had been eating a happy meal at Mcdonalds, treating himself after being payed by his employer from his 'Night' job, when he spotted  _him_. The dazzling, enticing, gorgeous, and any other wonderful special adjectives he could think of. The boy had ordered 20 pieces of chicken nuggets, blue berry pomegranate smoothie, ( One of Nico's favorite smoothies as well. ) and a large fry. That boy must have been able to eat very well for someone as skinny and well toned... Until he noticed a disgusting blonde thing hanging off his arm.

She was laughing with him, trying to get Nico's toy's attention. Granted the boy wasn't his yet, but he would be soon.

Nico always got what he wanted.

It pained him, really, to watch the repulsive girl eat the charming boy's food. The pretty thing needed to eat after all! Taking sippy shares and shit. It made Nico gag most of the time as he spied on them. But Nico was a patient child. He was good little boy who was very good at waiting and if he waiting long enough. She wouldn't be around anymore and the nicely tanned boy would be his. But, he killed so much and he had just finished a kill-hit so if he didn't need to kill her, he wouldn't.

He had followed the two of them when they had finished their unhealthy dinner. Unhealthy for the girl that is. The black haired angel could eat whatever he wished for. He observed how the boy walked the creature home like the gentleman he was. He watched the boy walk and sing to himself as he strolled in the night towards an empty park. The night was cold and Nico could see the boy's fogging breath. As the boy sat down to stare at the empty duck pond, Nico thought it was his chance to talk with the pretty boy. He himself was about a head smaller than the other, he really hoped the boy wouldn't treat him as a child. He had been tired of that already.

"Hello, can I sit beside you?"

The boy had shifted his gaze towards Nico and smiled delicately. Fuck, the boy's eyes sparkled in the moon-lit sky, a mesmerizing sea blueish green color. "Yeah, it's not taken at all. Please sit down." 

Nico almost melted right then and there. His voice was nothing like Nico had imagined. He sat besides him and tried to think of a conversation, but the other had beat him to it.

"The night is beautiful tonight.. Isn't it? So quiet, peaceful, so unlike New York at all. The city that never sleeps." The boy had dreamily sighed as if he was lost in the stars he was gazing. 

"Y-Yes. I don't think it's really ever been this silent." Nico clenched his fists, he had never in his life had felt this nervous before. "My name is Nico. Nico di Angelo. What about yours?"

"Nico the Angel? That's a nice name! Mine is Perseus Jackson, not at all as special as yours. Oh, and you can call me Percy, Perseus is a bit of a mouthful." Percy replied. Nico had to disagree with him. Everything about this boy was special. Nothing about him was unspecial, if that was even a word, though Nico doubt it was.

"I think your name is beautiful." Nico's voice was only but a whisper within the cold soundless night and if Nico hadn't been concentrating on everything his Percy was doing, then he would have missed the soft blush appearing on the lovely soft cheeks. Such a delicious looking blush. 

The night continued on and so did their conversations. Nico came to learn that Nico was two years younger than Percy as he was 16 years old and the other was 18. The taller one had graduated a couple of months ago, along with his girlfriend. ( Nico grimaced at the mere mention of the word. ) Percy was just taking a two year break before going to the college of his dreams... Which he didn't know what it was yet, but that was okay. He had two years left to decide. He had gotten Sport's scholarships for playing basketball and that would help him pay off his education. Hi girlfriend, however, was heading to Brown University next year. He wanted to spend time with her as much as he could before she left. Percy wasn't smart enough to join her, nor did he have enough scholarships to support him even if he was smart.

Nico had to resist the urge to caress the boy's cheeks when he saw the loneliness in his eyes. He couldn't do that just yet. Percy needed time before he would allow a stranger to touch him in such a way. But soon, very very soon.

As they parted ways at the end of the night, Nico had pretended to leave. Waiting a few minutes before he followed Percy again. He needed to know the home of his little toy. Well, taller, but Nico was always power hungry, and even the thought of submitting to anyone pissed him off. But seeing someone else submit beneath him.. That was the greatest turn on for him. Especially if it was someone older and taller than he was.

Nico wiggled his nose as the air became more pungent the more he followed his toy. The area becoming more dark and disgusting. Garbage everywhere, homeless people sleeping on the ground, and the smell of shit everywhere. Did his beautiful Percy really live in this part of the city? Obviously, since he noticed the older boy open the door of one of the dirty apartments. Damn, even the blonde barbie girl lived in the nicer part of the city, how could such a dazzling creature live in such a place?

He walked up the steps as quietly as he could but it was so rusted and creaky, he was surprised it didn't even break off while he was on top of it.

"Soon, amore.. Soon.." Nico whispered as he stared back into the night sky. He would take his beauty with him. He would take his toy away from his place. Nico may not have lived in a mansion, but it was a nice, quiet, empty house.

 

And as the flashback died down to an end, so did the sobbing and the coughing. Nico had been holding a tray of food. The scary part was, he was so lost in his own memory that he didn't even realize he had been preparing food in the first place, but oh well. He looked at the food. Creamy clam chowder from a can and microwavable Hungry-Man fried chicken. So, he didn't know how to cook, it wasn't his strong point, but hey, Nico was charming and quite handsome thank you very much. He had just gotten Percy last night, so of course his lover must be hungry. Good thing it was lunch time then.

Nico set the tray on the night stand beside the bed Percy was laying on. Nico subconsciously licked his lips. The boy looked like a mess and that made Nico feel good. As disturbing as that sounded, it was true. The tear stricken face, sweaty wet hair, and even the fact his Percy's nose was dripping, from crying the whole time he was here, was cute. Nico had absolute control here. This pretty little thing was going no where.

"Percy? My little green eyed princess, I brought you lunch~" Nico drawled as he picked the soup up and stirred it slowly, watching the steam flow. It seemed hot, he didn't it want it to be too hot and burn the delicate one's mouth.

"F-Fuck you! Let me go!" Percy began to struggle and pull on his binds again. " I want to go home!"

"But you are home, our home. We will be here together forever."

"Y-You're crazy! You're a psychopath, sociopath, anything that has to do with crazies!"

"That's not a nice thing to say to your husband." Nico frowned as he changed his mind and shoved an entire spoonful of hot soup in the other's mouth. Relishing in the screaming and gurgling sound that escaped from the lips of his princess. "Be nice or I'll do it again. You need to eat, because I love you and I care about your health, but if you continue to fight me, I'll just burn your mouth again. Okay?"

Waiting for the boy to stop sobbing again and swallow his food, he cleaned some of the dribble of soup on Percy's chin. The boy nodded slowly and Nico smiled, patting his head. "Good, boy. See? As long as you remain good, you don't get hurt.

Percy just nodded silently, holding back his sobs. Nico was kinder with the next spoonful. Feeding him warm and not scalding hot food. Once done, he put the tray back in the sink and smiled to himself. He had been content in just having another toy, another doll like the last one. Jasper? Jake? Jason, or whatever the blond's name was from last year's toy, but this one was special. Nico absolutely adored Perseus Jackson. He fell in love with him. He couldn't possibly be just a toy. He was Nico's princess. And Princesses deserved to be showered with jewelries, but this was a feisty princess and as much Nico loved attitude, he had to teach this one manners, before he could spoil the cute one.

After washing the few dirty dishes, he walked towards his future lover. Nico had a long day tomorrow so he wanted to go to sleep early as soon as he could. He crawled beside his lover and leaned to inhale Percy's scent. Sweaty, salty, probably like the ocean. He could feel the boy tremble as Nico stroked his chin. He hated seeing how Percy was afraid of him, but soon. Soon he would unbind him and realize that life was better like this. trapped in a golden cage away from the rest of the world. Waiting for Nico to come home and hold him. Oh he just couldn't wait until Percy was house broken

" I love you, Percy." Nico whispered gently into his ear.

 

Percy was tired. His lips and tongue felt a bit numb and he had struggled uselessly all day. Even if he didn't want to, he needed to sleep. Maybe the pale kid would kill him in his sleep. That seemed like the only escape possible at the moment. But before he fell asleep, with a hoarse voice he replied.

 

" Help "


	2. Dear Diary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short Jercy fic  
> Institutionalized Percy and Male nurse Jason, first day on the job.  
> What could go wrong?

**_Dear Diary in my mind_ **

**_The bonds are tighter today than they were yesterday_ **

**_I think it was because of what I did to the young new Doctor_ **

**_I don't think he'll ever see with that eye again_ **

**_I'm a little sad about that, he seemed really nice_ **

**_I even think he has a fiance_ **

**_In our talks he called him Ali_ **

**_Must be a nickname_ **

**_I am sorry Dr. Nakamura_ **

**_You really were my only friend_ **

**_But I can't help it you know_ **

_Knock Knock Knock Knock_

**_My head_ **

**_In my head_ **

**_Is the monster who whispers things_ **

_Knock Knock Knock Knock_

**_And It's now whispering to destroy who's behind the door_ **

**_Knock Knock Knocking behind my door_ **

 

 

The door opened with a deep scratchy squeak. Percy pulled himself out of his mind and tilted his head up to get a good look at whoever was disturbing his only moment of peace, then again, he always had a moment of peace. It's not like he was going anywhere or he was really required to go anywhere. 

Blond, electric blue eyes, electric blue eyes? Percy tried to scoot a bit closer, though it was a bit difficult with the straight jacket on and they really had it on him tight after yesterday. He stopped when the chains attached to his jacket stopped him. He was kneeling in front of the older blond man, getting a good look at the new person stepping into his hell. A scar on his upper lip, bright eyes full of innocence, wearing a blue nurse uniform, and sun-kissed skin unlike Percy's pale skin from the lack of sun bathing. 

"Um.. Hello? Hi, you weren't answering when I was knocking, but uh.. I'm Jason? Jason Grace?" He spoke with uncertainty in his voice.

"Are you unsure of your name or are you giving me a shitty bull name?" Percy smiled as he leaned back against the wall.

"Uh.. Sorry, this is my first day on the job, you know? I've kinda been through a few patients and.. You're the first one I've seen with a straight jacket  _and_ chains, so uh.." Jason shifted uncomfortable as he stepped closer.

Percy gave a heartfelt laugh. "Yeah, I was.. _Naughty_ yesterday. Very very bad, though you look like too much of a goody two shoes to understand... _Bad_ " He drawled.

Percy could see Jason's adam apple bob as he swallowed. Percy made a mental note to add that in his mental Diary later. This guy was kinda cute, a little hotter than Dr. Nakamura, and his eyes. Oh, his eyes were definitly much more interesting than the doctor's. He couldn't harm them, well, he had no way of harming the other just yet. He was still bound after all.

"I'm here to give you your pills, but um.. The note here says you're prone to...... Bite people?" Jason held up the cup of pills.

"Don't worry, baby. You're new I'll be extra careful" Percy gave a flirtatious wink at him.

Jason fumbled with his last few steps as he stood a half a feet from the 16 years old in front of him. Black hair that went past his shoulders all the way down to his waist and greenish blue eyes as wild as the sea itself on a stormy night. This kid would be the death of him. "I'm a taken man, boy. And about ten years older than you, for sure. Also illegal to flirt with me.. If.. I mean if you are flirting."

Percy shrugged. "So was Dr. Nakamura, but don't worry. I won't tell if you won't"

Percy could practically see the bulge on his nurse's pants twitch in front of him. Wow, this one looked thick, he had to keep from drooling. Be safe, innocent. He had make Jason take the first step, make Jason think he was in control of the situation.

"Stop it" Jason growled a bit, Percy had to choke back another laugh. That was enough teasing for now. His head was hurting and he really needed those pills

"All right, all right. I'm sorry, Jason. I won't be mean anymore. I'm Percy Jackson, may I have my pills please?" Percy leaned forward and opened his mouth. "I promise I won't bite"

Jason tilted the cup, dropping the pills into Percy's mouth, but gasped as he felt a warm wet tongue licking the tip of his index finger. It made him let go of the cup he was holding. As he was about to pull away, the kid leaned forward and took his finger in his mouth, sucking softly, moving his head back and forth. Jason whimpered softly, wanting to push him off, knowing this was wrong. But the boy was just too damn good. "Y-You you said you'd stop teasing!"

"hmmm.." Percy moaned and pulled away as slow and sensual as he could, saliva trailing from his lips to Jason's finger. "I say a lot of things.. But it's hard for me follow up, you know. Especially as someone as good looking as you.. Sir."

A harsh tug on his hair made Percy yelp in pain and surprise. His face was very close to the male nurse, lips inches away from each other. The older guy's attitude was a lot different than it was moments ago. "If you're trying to play me, you better be willing to take the game further than you anticipated." A lustful snarl escaped from the back of Jason's throat. 

Percy regained himself and smiled. "No cameras, but plenty of action, sir. I'm willing to play until my body or mind breaks completely. Which ever comes fir-"

A rough kiss silenced him before he finished, Dr. Nakamura loved to play, but he was never as dominant as the guy. 

A soft click and the shackles dropped from Percy's jacket and Jason pulled it off and grinned down at him.

"Let's play."

 

 

_**Dear Diary in my mind** _

_**I thought I lost the only friend I had in this god forsaken place yesterday** _

_**Today** _

_**I met a new playmate** _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be my last fic for a week maybe, I just lost another coworker the other day and they're gonna need me to work a double shift. Booo  
> Anyways  
> I love you guys. Sorry if this is really short.  
> I'm really really tired. Be safe! I love you guyyyyys!


	3. A Puppet is nothing without his Puppeteer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason digs his own grave unknowingly.

_Empty._

_Alone._

_Sad._

_Angry._

_Nothing._

_Ignoring._

_Until._

_Until HE came over._

_Until he came over and woke me from my_

_conscious_ _slumber._

 

 

"-ey!"

Perseus Jackson took a moment to take a look at his surroundings. Like always, he dozed off. Not asleep, but not entirely conscious either. More like his body knew his routine to continue his day while his mind and maybe his soul went into deep sleep. His body flinched as he felt a short jab on his shoulder. He was outside of his school, sitting at one of the lunch tables further from the doors of his school. Further from the other students.

"Hello?"

Further from everyone except the one who was poking his shoulder. He looked at his left and saw that another boy was sitting beside him on his left. Perseus tilted his head in confusion, did anyone ever sit beside him anywhere except in class? Most likely not. So what was this guy doing?

"Hey, I hope I'm not bothering you, um, besides the whole me poking you, but the bell rang an-"

"I am aware." Perseus interrupted. " I am aware, I'm sure I was about to leave."

"Don't need to be an ass about it. Sheesh, no wonder you always sit alone at lunch." The other boy stated, crossing his arms.

Perseus took the short silence to properly observe the other boy. Blond hair. blue eyes brighter than the sky itself. Sun kissed skin. Like himself. He was comparing the blond boy to.... He looked.. Nice, handsome. But so did...

"Sorry, I didn't mean to blurt that out. Name's Jason. Jason Grace. Been here since freshmen year, you transferred here two months ago right?" Jason, the blond asked.

Perseus didn't know what to do. No one besides.. No one really tried to talk to him before. He zoned out the best he could. It was the only way he could survive. Only way he could be happy. Even though he knew he was never happy. He was never going to be happy, but he gave the benefit of the doubt and talked back to the taller one. Nothing bad could happen right? Just one conversation shouldn't hurt.

"Yes. My name is Perseus."

"Perseus? Got a nickname? Can I call you, Percy?"

"He doesn't like that name."

"He?"

"Nothing. I suppose there wouldn't be anything wrong with you calling me, Percy."

"Great! Well, seeing as we are both five minutes late for class, we should get going. No?" Jason Grace held out his hand for Percy to take.

Percy stared at and slowly raised his hand and took it. The other boy pulled him up gently and began to walk with him to class. It was a weird feeling, walking with someone to class. Sure, Percy had done it before. Walking behind, besides, and in front of them, but he had never held their hands. It felt warm. Human contact other than..

But that was okay. Percy just allowed his mind to wander while his body took the damage.

 "-ercy?"

Percy snapped his head towards the sound of the other's voice. "Yes?"

"We're here. Math class."

"Yes I a-"

"You are aware. I am.. Aware of that." Jason gave a small smirk.

Percy's face tinted pink from embarrassment. He hadn't felt embarrassed in a long time. He pulled away from Jason and walked into class, the other following behind him. As Percy sat down, he noticed Jason sat beside him on his right. "This is your seat?"

"Hm? Uh, yeah. I've always sat here since the beginning of the year. Been in this class for a couple of months and you haven't noticed me? You weren't... Aware?" A snicker escaped Jason's lips and Percy glared.

"Do you intend to tease me about that?" Percy questioned.

"Maybe"

Jason grinned and faced the board. Percy shook his head and looked at the board, but concentrating was proving difficult. The teacher was rambling on about the quadu.. quadrant formulas or something like that. Percy didn't have to be 'awake' to understand that he wasn't the smartest. He also felt like he had been berated by this math teacher before, but he couldn't really remember it. Probably tuned the guy out first chance he got or he had already tuned everything out to begin with.

The bell rang earlier than expected and Percy felt relieved. Quickly grabbing his things, he bolted out of the classroom. Math was his last class and there was nothing keeping him from staying within the campus. He didn't like it when Percy was late either.

Almost out of the Mathematics building, a hand on his shoulder stopped Percy on his tracks. He turned and saw that it was Jason. This guy was annoying, if Percy had been here for two months, why was this guy bothering him now? He didn't bother him before.

"Want to walk home together?" Jason asked with a small smile.

"I don't walk home, he picks me up."

"Your dad?"

"My... Yeah, dad. Whatever." Percy huffed in annoyance, but stopped when he heard Jason laugh. "What's so funny?"

"You.." Percy could tell Jason was trying to control himself. "You're cute. Man, I've been trying to get a reaction from you for weeks now." He took a deep breath and exhaled. " I think you're cute."

Percy took a step back away from Jason. Cute? This boy thought he was cute? Percy was confused. He didn't know what to say and his chest didn't feel so good. As if fear itself tried to crawl down his throat and got stuck midway to his stomach. Jason thought he was cute. Why? Percy tried to be good. He did. Ignored everyone from morning till afternoon. He did his best to be a good little boy, but then this other boy comes in and calls him cute?! Oh god, what should he say?

"You're straight aren't you."

Percy blinked as his internal frustrations and monologue were interrupted. "What?"

"Crap, I should have known. No wonder you've been ignoring my flirting." Jason gave Percy a panicky look and let go of his shoulder. "Crap, crap, crap. Dude, I'm sorry. Just forget everything." He backed up, turning the other away. It was clear to Percy that Jason was about to run from him and he should let him go. If he didn't leave now he would be late for his pickup. Percy saw no good ending to this and yet..

"Why?"

"What?" Jason staggered to a stop and looked back at Percy with wide eyes. Eyes that showed fear and pain. Something Percy knew very well.

"Why do you think I'm cute? What is it about me that made you want to approach me? You said it yourself that I seemed distant towards your words. No one else except you tried to even talk to me an-"

Percy wanted to ask more. He wanted to ask this Jason so many questions, but something sealed his lips. That something were the lips of another. Jason's lips. And Percy never felt more alive in his life than this moment. Every fear, every sadness, and every terrible memories that Percy tried to suppress everyday seemed to wither away. The want, the need to tune everything out. He didn't feel like he had to do it at all. 

Percy was about to wrap his arms around Jason's neck, but the other pulled away from him slowly. Percy took this time to breath. Jason's face was flushed red and he believed his face must have been just as red. "I.."

"Wow."

"That was."

"Amazing."

All Percy could do was nod and stare at the other boy's eyes. He tried to keep himself from melting in front of Jason. 

Jason gave him a small smile again. "You wanna.. Hang out with me an my friends? God, I really want to show you to them. You're so perfect a-"

"I don't think that's a good idea... Ni- I mean, My dad is.. waiting." Percy swallowed hard. That sick fearful feeling in his chest was back again. He shifted his feet uncomfortably.

"Huh? Well, okay. Maybe some other time?" Jason spoke hopefully. How could Percy deny him? Deny the one who woke Percy from his dreamless sleep. Could he be the one? Percy shook his head, no. He would kill Jason. If he found out about him and Jason. Jason would be killed. Percy was sure of it because that's who _he_ was.

Just as Percy was about to bid the other farewell, his phone rang. The ring tone was 'Pop goes the weasel.' A very dark and cold chill washed over him. He muttered a soft good bye and walked quickly away from a now confused Jason. He continued to speed walk towards the school's parking lot as his eyes were filled with tears. There was a black Mercedes, sleek and shiny, waiting for him. Percy reluctantly got in. 

Silence.

Percy tried to control his breathing and looked out the window towards Jason who was now talking with another classmate of his.

_Please just walk away. Walk away and live another day. Please, Jason._

"Who is that?"

Percy began to fiddle his fingers. "A classmate of mine."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"A classmate to practice your lip locking with?"

Percy shuddered, but didn't look at the driver. He lost and Jason was still talking with the other student.

"Want to know what I think?" His voice seem to lower almost into a low growl.

"What, sir?"  _Please go home. Jason!_

"We should invite him over for dinner"

"He told me he has plans with his friends." Percy's voice was nothing but a whimper.

"I am sure" A hand gripped his chin, forcing him to turn towards his assailant. "With those sinful lips of yours. You can change his mind." Dark brown eyes looking down at Percy's. That fear he felt before? He was sure it was going to throw it up. 

"Yes, Nico.." Percy pulled away and got out of the car. His legs felt like jello, but he mustered up the courage to shout. "J-Jason!"

He saw the blond boy turn to him and wave with a smile. Oh, if only he knew what was going to happen next. "Yeah, Percy?"

"W-want to.. Wanna come over for dinner?" Percy choked on his sob. He couldn't do it, inside he begged for Jason to say no.

"R-really? Yeah, I would love that!" Jason's eyes was filled with innocence and love. Something Percy knew that would be taken away.

"C-come over! Nico will drive us!"

"Nico?"

"Just come!" And with that Percy sat back in the car and clutched his chest, looking at the other black haired man. "Nico, please. He's the same age as me, 17. I'm sure he has a mom and dad who.. who would be very worried if he didn't come ho-"

"Shut up." The pale man glared down at him and Percy complied.

A couple minutes and Jason got in the back seat of the car. He whistled as he looked at interior of the back. "Wow! Nice car! Hey is this your dad? Hi, I'm Jason. Jason Grace, nice to meet you Mr. Jackson."

The dark haired, pale man chuckled. "Oh, I'm not Mr. Jackson. Names Nico di Angelo. And the pleasure is all mine, Jason." The man started up the car began to slowly drive out of the parking lot.

"Whoa, are you Italian? Sounds like an Italian name."

"Si."

"Awesome! So, how are you related to Percy? Cousin? Uncle? You look like you're in your early to mid twenties." Jason turned to Percy and reached out to hold his hand.

Percy look at Jason from the rear view mirror.  _I'm so sorry._

"Ah, damn. It's a bit too early for that part of the conversation, but it was you who brought it up. I was hoping to talk to you some more, really." Nico slowed the car to a stop at a red light.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Jason tilted his head in confusion, his hand still held out for Percy.

Percy quickly grabbed it and shut his eyes tightly. _I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry._

Nico turned around, a charming smile still on his face from when Jason had entered the car. "Well, you see. **Perseus**." He emphasized on Percy's name. "Is my lover. And I do not like it when others touch. What. Is. Mine." 

Before Jason could react, Nico punched his face, knocking him out. Percy screamed and covered his face, finally letting the tears he held back to fall. He stared at Jason's unconscious body for a few moments before looking back up to Nico. 

"My little puppet. How did this boy force you out of your shell? When I am the one who holds your strings? Shhh.." Nico turned to face the front. One hand on the wheel and the other now wrapped around Percy's shoulder. He stepped on the gas pedal and the car drove towards their destination. "Don't worry, just like we practiced right? Calm your mind, just let go. Let go, Perseus."

Perseus nodded slowly and looked in front of him now. He had to go back to sleep. He had to tune everything out. If he didn't then he would.. Jason's body. Perhaps even his blood.

Percy took a deep breath and relaxed. 

He couldn't hear anything.

He couldn't see anything.

He didn't even feel anything.

He was at peace.

A lie he could tell himself.

 

 

Empty

Alone

Sad

Sad

Sad

I'm sorry

I'm so sorry

You don't deserve this.

 

 

**_"HELP!"_ **

 

 

You were at the wrong place

Wrong time

Crushing on the wrong person

 

 

**_"MOMMY. DADDY! PLEASE!"_ **

 

I can't hear anything

No noise

The noises are lies

 

 

 

**"PERCY, HELP ME!"**

 

 

I am a doll

I am still

I await for my strings to be pulled

Because what am I?

What is a puppet without

a

Puppeteer?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG AWAITED UPDATE. AHHH.  
> I'VE BEEN WORKING ON OTHER PROJECTS AND TRYING TO ENROLL MYSELF BACK IN SCHOOL AND SO MANY OTHER ADULT THINGS.  
> LIFE GOT TO ME AND I SHOULD NOT HAVE ALLOWED IT TO GET TO ME.  
> I'M SO SORRY.  
> FORGIVE ME  
> I LOVE YOU ALL!!!


	4. Once Upon A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jercy and a jealous Nico

_I_

_know_

_you_

_I walked with you_

_Once_

_Upon_

_a_ _Dream_

A soft melody broke the chatter in Camp. It wasn't so loud as to disturb the peace, but it was loud enough to stir curiosity. It was sweet, soft, and a woman was singing it. The melody was romantic and somewhat like a fairytale. A couple of the Camper's began to follow the sound of the sugary sweet music. Nico had been staring down at the food in front of him to really care what was going on around him, and Will had been staring at him to make sure he was eating what he had put in front of his new boyfriend.

" What do you want to do today?"

Nico's head snapped up to the voice of his lover. He was in the middle of eating a chicken salad his boyfriend had brought to him from his cabin. Well, more like picking at it. Ever since Will had found out that Nico had only been eating chicken nuggets and cheeseburger happy meals, he had been forcing Nico to only eat healthy. It was annoying most of the time, but he got used to it. He never had a doting anybody except his sister so having Will care about his well-being made him feel warm inside. So Nico did his best to remember that as he stuffed rabbit food down his throat.

"Nico?" The blond asked again.

"I don't know. We ask this  question everyday don't we? Unless you want to head outside of Camp, but you don't like shadow traveling." Nico raised an eyebrow and Will shrugged.

"Sorry, but that icy, dead feeling isn't a feeling I will ever get used to." Will countered.

Nico didn't react when he heard the little attitude behind his lover's voice. He was used to it by now. They had been dating for 3 months already. Giant War over and they had nothing better to do. Every time Nico suggested a place to go to, Will made up many excuses for why they couldn't leave Camp. This week's excuse was Shadow Traveling. Nico took a another bite of chicken. How was he ever going to get his boyfriend out of Camp and to a romantic place? Though, what would be considered a romantic place? Nico wasn't really sure, but any place THAT person never took his date to would be romatic to Nico. He didn't want any memories of HIM at all.

 

_But I know_

_It's_

_true_

_That visions are_

_Seldom_

_What_

_They seem_

 

"Hey, what's going on?" Will leaned a bit to look past Nico's head which was in front of him. "Everyone seems to be walking towards the forest."

"Hm?" Nico turned his head to look behind him and did notice many of the Campers heading towards a certain direction in the forest. The direction for where the music was coming from. Some were whispering among themselves, asking why there was music playing further in the forest. Nico was slightly curious now that many of the kids were head that way. Also might give him an excuse not to finish the salad.

"Let's follow them too!" Will got up and took Nico's hand before he had anytime to refuse. He sighed a bit and allowed himself to be dragged by Will. He still was't really used to crowds, but since they weren't really fawning over him like they did in his first week at Camp, he was okay with it. They were just walking beside him and Will, more captivated by the melody in the air. The closer they got to the source, the louder the music was. Which made sense.

"Hey isn't this like that Sleeping Beauty Sound Track?" Once Camper asked.

"Totally! And I think this particular one is by that Youtuber!" Another replied.

"Oh, yeah! Amalee, right?"

"Totally her!"

"But those two look adorable.."

"I wished a man swept me off my feet like that."

"Yeah... So romantic." A daughter of Aphrodite sighed in delight and in awe.

The chattering that broke before was now louder, but in hushed voices. Like they were trying to be quiet, but failing. Nico managed to squeeze past to the front and froze when he saw what everyone was talking about. 

His heart felt so constricted, he never felt more betrayed. 

There was a large pond in front of them. One the edge of it was an phone connected to a speaker, playing a sugary sweet song. A woman was singing it. Nico didn't care about that. He didn't fucking care about that. He grit his teeth as he watched what was happening on the pond.

Jason had his hand on Percy's waist.

Jason had his chin above Percy's head.

Jason had his other hand on Percy's hand.

Jason was dancing slowly with Percy.

Jason was holding Percy.

Jason and Percy.

And that just made Nico's stomach sick. He couldn't stand that sight. **His** Percy was being held so lovingly by the blond son of Jupiter.

And what made it worse was that Percy looked so content. So happy. And so beautiful.

Nico and everyone else could feel the wind pick up. The water danced in the air as Jason and Percy continued their dance above the water. The wind obeying Jason's movements. Nico could see Jason's grip on Percy tighten as he twirled around in the air. Laughter escaped the Sea prince's lips and that made Nico flinch.

 

_But if I know you_

_I know what you'll do_

 

No

No No No

This wasn't right. Why was Percy with Jason? Why was Jason dancing so.. so intimately with the boy of his dreams? After how Nico had admitted to Cupid of his love for Percy! How Jason swore to be the friend to never tell anyone else. How could Jason do this to him when he knew of his feelings for Percy?!

_You'll love me at once_

_The way you did once_

 

 

 

Nico finally turned away when he saw Jason lean in for a kiss. He was glad. So very glad that Will wasn't paying attention to him right now. He wouldn't be able to explain his feelings to him. Explain that he was still in love with the black haired Sea prince. How jealousy ripped through his very core. 

 

_Upon_

 

_a_

 

_Dream_

 

 

The song faded to nothingness and everyone applauded for them. Everyone except Nico. When he had the courage to look up at the couple, they were staring at each other so lovingly. Percy had longing in his eyes and Jason had protectiveness. It seemed like they didn't even notice everyone clap for them. As if they felt like they were the only once in that forest. Perhaps maybe the Universe. 

And wasn't it funny? A certain thought flashed in his mind. Something he didn't think would bite him in the ass.

 

 

_**You're cute** _

_**But not my type** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the song that was playing was Once Upon A Dream by Amalee. Wonderful voice, love her so much!  
> No one died or got hurt in this chaper though! Yay! But poor Nico.. Gahhhhhhhhh.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> These are going to be short stories without a sequel. As much as I need sleep, I love to write and even tough I can't write everyday I will channel my sleep deprived energy into writing these stories then.


End file.
